This invention relates to an integrated semiconductor device with a row of transistors for scanning an image.
Semiconductor devices for scanning optical images are known in the art. In this connection, charge-coupled semi-conductor devices (CCD) and integrated bucket-brigade circuits must be mentioned, reference being made to the journals "Electronics" of Feb. 28, 1972, pp. 62 to 77 and of Dec. 6, 1971, pp. 86 to 91, and "IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices", Vol. ED-18, No. 11 (November 1971), pp. 996 to 1,003.
With such a known device in the form of an integrated bucket-brigade circuit with a row of transistors an image line is converted to a charge profile, and this charge profile is transported through the chain. This has the disadvantage that charges are lost on the way. Compensating for this disadvantage by inserting amplifier stages has the disadvantage that the signal-to-noise ratio deteriorates.